Loves Betrayal Leads to Love
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Sakura stood up to Sasuke after seeing him sleep with another woman.Now she's out and ready to move on with her life, but her time with Sasuke might have scarred her more than it appears to have.Not only that, she has also gained the attention of Itachi.


**Hello! Pon-Pon is back with ANOTHER STORY! Even though I haven't even finished some of the other stories I'm working on... hehe ^^" But who cares about that? I'm now bringing you a Naruto story! The first one I've ever done. Well the first one I've posted online. I used to write quite a bit of Naruto fanfiction -grins pervertedly- It just wasn't appropriate. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sadness, despair, exasperation, and the barest hint of fear rolled around in the pit of her stomach. Betray ran deep through her veins as her blood circulated through her body. Anger flashed behind her forest green eyes as she took in the area, assessing the situation as calmly as she could despite the rage that momentarily blinded her. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected what she was currently witnessing but that had been a speculation, totally different from seeing it first hand. And yet she knew in her heart that she had already accepted that small fact that was anything but small. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel everything she was currently feeling; especially when she heard _him _call another womans name. Apparently he hadn't realized she was there yet, in the apartment they shared, so he obviously didn't realize that she could hear everything the two were saying.

"You're using her?How cruel." Despite the words used the lady was laughing at the woman she never even met. With her forest green eyes narrowed inbarely concealed anger, Sakura walked confidently into the room where her boyfriend lay buck naked with an equally buck naked woman laying ontop of him. She glanced at the two from the corner of her eye, walking into the closet to reach for her suitcases that she calmly started to fill with her clothes. After finishing with her closet she moved onto the dresser.

"Sakura," he called, a small threat lacing his voice that made her snap as she stuffed the last of her clothes into her suitcase.

"Don't you _dare _try to threaten me with _**my **_name, Sasuke." The venom that she laced into her every word made him pull back in shock. "And next time you plain on bringing a woman to _my _home, make sure I'm not planning on coming back early." Sakura looked him straight in the eye, burning forest green spitting fire into dark onyx black as she spat out her next word before walking away. "Whore."

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped lightly parted lips. Obsidian eyes scanned through the groups of people pressed tightly against each other. He was bored, utterly and completely bored. Lately nothing had caught his attention and what did catch it never provided a challenge. He was just about ready to give up the boredom enduced search for something entertaining when a loud laugh reached his ears. Though the laugh had been male, the shriek to shut up was obviously female. Slowly standing from his previously seated position with a natural grace that he never stopped to think about, Itachi looked over the heads of people to try and locate where the laugh had come from, just to satisfy his curiousity.<p>

The shock of blonde hair immediately followed by a bellowing laugh let Itachi know that was where he needed to go. But it wasn't the blonde that had gained Itachi's attention, though he did originally spike the mans interest in the first place, it was the pastel pink hair of his compainion. He couldn't help but wonder if it was real or dyed. With the same grace he had used to stand, Itachi made his way over to the two. It wasn't exactly easedropping per say. Merely curiousity in what the female to could say to make the boy laugh so loudly. For five minutes straight.

"You actually said that to the teme?" The blonde asked after calming down. Still unable to see the pink haired womans face, Itachi watched as she nooded, tension obvious in her shoulders though she played it off by using a calm voice and relax posture as she answered the blonde's question with one of her own.

"Is it really that hard to believe I called Sasuke a whore?"

Obsidian eyes widened slightly as his brothers name slipped through her lips at the same moment she turned and allowed him a view -even if she didn't realize it- of her her face. She was breathtaking and he didn't understand why his brothers name was coming from her pretty pink lips and did she say she called him a whore? The forgotten blonde made his presense known again as he grinned at her, making the bright eyes just a shade or two darker than jade roll in what seemed to be fond annoyance as her friend answered with "Yes. He's been treating you like his own verbal punching bag for years Sakura. And you allowed it."

The female, Sakura, shrugged in a way that appeared casual but Itachi, being renowned for his observational detective skills, could see her muscles coiling to a dangerous degree as the blonde spoke. When she took a sip of her drink, gave the blonde a measured looke, and relaxed into her seat Itachi though he imagined her previous state.

"Naruto," she said in that calm tone that seemed to make her blonde compainion stiffen, "I had to keep quiet so that he wouldn't suspect I was trying to find a new place to live. Sasuke doesn't like to admit he lost something, even if that something is a living person. But even he has to admit defeat after being caught naked as the day he was born with an equally naked woman practically riding him." Itachi's eyes narrowed at what the female was saying, for once not able to understand why the words wouldn't process in his mind. Probably had to do with the fact that he was hearing a small bit of information concerning his brother that he never expected to hear. Their mother taught them to respect women after all.

"If you knew that then why did you stay with that bastard?" Naruto asked, obviously curious at Sakura's reasons. Her answer shook Itachi to the core when he saw the raw emotion in her eyes that matched her words.

"Because Sasuke craved for someone to acknowledge him and support him on the things he wanted to do while I wanted someone to love me in any way." And Itachi could see the pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know how to respond to her. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "You're my sister and you know I love you." A small smile fell upon her lips at that statement.<p>

"But," she started, breaking off with a sigh as she gave him what he considered a heartbreaking smile, "that wasn't what you felt for me back then Naruto. Back then you hated me because of my decision to date Sasuke. And you never tried asking why I wanted him. You asked why it _was _him." Her heavy emphasis on the was only made Naruto wince. At the time he hadn't considered Sakura's reasons. He had just wanted to know why she had chosen Sasuke instead of him. It wasn't something he was particularly proud of and he certainly didn't want to remember the blank look, the almost deadness in her eyes when she looked at him, after that.

Never again would he be on the receiving end of that look. It was then that he noticed the time on the watch that Sakura had forced him to start wearing. "C'mon Sakura. Let's go home." He slid from his seat, Sakura following right behind him.

"Thanks for letting me stay for a couple of days Naru." Sakura said for the fifth time.

"I wish you'd just move in perminately," the blonde said with a roll of his eyes as he took her arm in his hand and slowly led her through the crowds that never seemed to deminish even as night did. It wasn't as if they didn't practically live together anyway.

"I'm only staying until the paper work is finalized for my new aparment." His sister said softly as she slid his group from her arm to her hand and sighed in relief. Naruto could squeeze and not even realize it.


End file.
